Doll House
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Amy was late for her ball. Where was her gown when she needed it? Finding it covering a plastic doll house that her adopted daughter owned, she poked around. Finding nothing, she went to go attend the ball. However, just as she walked out, random gusts of wind started blowing. By the time it was gone, so was Amy. She was inside some mansion and needed to find a way out.DISCONTINUED


Doll House

Chapter 1

She was going to be late.

She'd practically turned her house upside-down searching for that stubborn gown that just refused to be found. The ball was in thirty minutes and it takes twenty minutes to just get to the mansion of the president, leaving her with only ten minutes to work with. And she hasn't even put on her make-up or made any adjustments to her hair!

Her adopted daughter, Molly, had already gone to bed and she didn't want to wake the little sleeping beauty up for her memory problems. She was in her teenage years, she needed sleep to grow.

She was a white rabbit with sharp black patterns cutting into her arms and legs and her two ears. Four lines were vertically on her face. Molly was inspired by all sorts of things so she dresses in a very strange style—or at least, her mother thought so.

Her gloved hand gripped the door knob and opened the door to her daughter's room. She was met with a semi-messy rook mostly filled with stuffed animals. Some toys littered the floor.

She gasped softly. What was her gown doing in there? She'd made sure to search the house thoroughly…and it was _there_? She sighed. 'Seems like Molly was having another one of her 'inspirational' thoughts again for her doll house.' Thought the motherly pink hedgehog.

Amy couldn't help but curiously peek inside what was in the secret doll house. Molly didn't want her to snoop around her stuff, especially this little plastic house, but that just made Amy even more tempted to look inside it. What was so special?

She tried to pry open the plastic door. Nope, it's carved on there. Fumbling with the house a little more, she soon found a little blue post-it note inside the little house, barely able to squeeze her hand through the small openings around the house. On it, it read, 'Welcome.' Amy didn't get it. Why 'welcome'?

'Well, I guess I should leave her alone then. I need to attend a ball,' thought Amy. As she put on her turquoise gown with frills at the bottom, she hastily stroked her hair to make it a bit smoother and smeared on some lipstick. There.

Rushing out the house in her matching turquoise heels, she almost tripped but managed to grab onto various objects as she made it to the door. As she walked out, it felt…strangely cold. It's mid Summer, but it's feeling like Fall already…What's going on?

Ignoring the strange climate, she kept on walking. The further she went, the colder it got. She soon felt like she was in winter. The wind started to pick up as well. Her hair flew wildly and hit her in the face. Some strands stuck to her lip from the sticky lipstick. Amy closed her eyes and waited for the gust of winds to stop.

By the time the wind was gone and she'd opened her eyes, the outside view is gone as well, and she was standing in an ever growing black corridor. She ran. Nothing. No light.

She closed her eyes and hesitated opening them. She could only hope that it would work a second time, and hopefully bring her back to the place outside her house.

Well…it was a house. But it wasn't hers. The floors were tiled with a black and white checkered pattern. Beside her were two columns, one with a cat with slit eyes and the other one an eagle with the same eyes. They seemed to be staring at her intently and seriously, but did not move a bit.

A little behind the eagle statue was a book shelf. The top was piled with neon colored stuffed animals, all creepily smiling at her. The same slitted eyes were glowing ominously in the dark room. The book shelf had three shelves. The first, top most had a few books on it. The other two were full of carvings. Some of them read, 'You lied to me.' 'Go!' 'Forgive me.' 'Lost.' While others were warnings like, 'Beware of the little children.' 'Never stay for too long.' 'The eyes.'

They were all short. It didn't seem like they had a lot of time or strength to carve too much. The ones that were long were a little swiggly and hard to read. She couldn't make half of them out. Small streams of dried blood were present all over the book shelf. It seemed like they only had their nails to carve into the hard wood…

Amy walked over to the wooden table in front of her, a little unnerved. Two blue couches were beside the table. Strangely enough, the table's four legs each wore a green sneaker.

Suddenly, words appeared across the table in shaky, wobbly lines. 'lET's pLAy CaRds,' it read. On the table were four cards faced backwards, each a different pattern. To the very left had three lines of different heart beats, the one left to it was a striped card with a heart in the middle. Next to the striped card was a diamond patterned card. The card to the very right was crossed diagonally. A small set of rules was taped onto the table.

_Pick one card. Flip it and reveal what it shows. Go on to the three doors and have fun._

Amy shivered. She didn't really want to continue. Instead, she turned back to where she came from. She knew there was a slim chance to get out, but she just wanted to make sure. There was a door…similar to the one in the doll house Molly owned.

Pulling on the door a few times, Amy tried pushing after no avail in pulling. Nope. Nothing worked. She studied the door more closely…it was just a decoration. You can't open it.

Seeing that she had no choice but to continue on until she finds a way out, she forced her feet to move and unwillingly trudged forward back to the table. She looked at the cards with intense emerald eyes. Turning back to the shelf, she reached for all the books and looked at the titles.

'_My Doll House Diary._' '_Fairy Tales For Kids._''_The Hare._' '_My Love Story—Shortened Version._'

The pink hedgehog sat down and began to read the dusty books.

Whew! That was short. But this is my first time trying something like this. Writing something with an eerie setting was never my strong point so...But I'm deciding not to label it as scary, because writing something scary just doesn't work for me. Maybe a little strange adventure.


End file.
